Aftermath
by Koritsune Dragonrider
Summary: Songfic What Kurama's thinking after the fight with the Netherworld


**This is what happened after the fight with Yakumo with Kurama thinking about his old friend. **

**Aftermath **

_Yorusora ga hiraku koro (When the night skies open) _

_Matataka ake no hoshi (The bright starts twinkle) _

_Yami ni ikite 'ta ore no kokoro ni (I've been living in the dark) _

_Tomotta yume no you sa (Like a piercing dream in my mind) _

Kuronue. That name went through my mind since the fight. He was my best friend and partner. And the worst part is he died saving my life. I owe him more than I ever knew.

_Wasurenai(I shall not forget) _

_Tazasareta kono mune wo aketa kimi wo (You, by whom this closed heart has been opened) _

_Kyou no sayonara wa mirai no hajimari (Today's goodbye is beginning of tomorrow) _

_Yuku michi ga ima wa betsu to shite mo (Even if we separate paths now) _

_Tsuku basho wa hitotsu (We shall arrive at the same place) _

I never forgot about him. How can I? I remember when we first met.

*****Flash back*** **

I was camping when we met. Back then I didn't want anything to do with him. I heard a rustling in the bushes and threw a rock in the direction of the noise.

"OW!"

"Who ever you are come out!" I yelled. From the darkness came a man dressed in black with long black hair in a ponytail and leathery wings. His blue eyes held amusement and knowledge.

"Sorry," he said. "I saw your fire and was wondering if I could stay with you tonight. I'm Kuronue."

"I'm Kurama. I don't mind just don't steal anything."

"I'm not that good a thief."

"Why?"

"Get what I need here in the woods."

"You stay in the woods?"

"I like a solitary life."

"Me too." And for the rest of the night we talked about what our lives were like.

*****End Flashback*** **

_Deatta koto sae mo (Even if we had ran into each other) _

_Kiseki to yobeba ii (Call it a miracle) _

_Tomo ni hashitta gappi wo subete (For we can be proud of all the days _

_Hokori ni dekiru kara (We ran together) _

We bumped into each other off and on for the past fifty years till we decided to become partners in crime. And after the fight with that slim ball shape shifter I knew we will always be friends.

_Arukidasu(I shall walk) _

_Kono mune no kienu hoshi tsurete iku yo (Taking the never-fading star of this heart) _

_Kitto sayonara wa piriiodo ja nai sa (Surely goodbye is not a period) _

_Eien no saka wo nobotte yukeba (If I go on the everlasting hill) _

_Kimi to mata aeru (I shall meet you again) _

I look down at the necklace that the shape shifter threw. I knew it was Kuronue's. There was no other like it. He said someone special gave it to him. He never told me who. It was his prized item like mine's my rose and now my mother. What shall I do now that the anguish of his death is back?

_Kyuo no sayonara wa mirai no hijimari (Today's goodbye is the beginning of tomorrow) _

_Koro nara ore wa soba ni iru sa (If in my mind, I shall be beside you) _

_Kitto sayonara wa piriodo ja nai sa (Surely good-bye is not a period) _

_Yuku michi ga ima wa betsu to shite mo (Even if we take separate paths now) _

_Tsuku basho wa hitotsu (We shall arrive at one place) _

Up on Kurama's roof two black figures watched as the fox recollected about his fight. One was translucent from the smaller one.

"The old wound never healed," said the taller.

"But he's slowly getting over it," said the smaller.

"And ironically he isn't the only one to share two souls in one body."

"You want me to help him."

"I am you and you are me. Makes no difference."

The smaller figure nodded and jumped down to at tree outside Kurama's window as the taller form disappeared. The figure rapped on the window.

_Sou sa sayonara wa subete no hajimari (That is so a good-bye is the beginning of everything) _

_Dare mo mina tabi no tochuu dakara (Because anyone, everyone is the middle of a journey) _

Kurama looked up when Hiei rapped on the window. Getting up he let his best friend in and moved aside so the fire demon had room. He knew Hiei didn't like people crowding him so he made sure the fire Koorime had plenty of space.

"You're brooding," said Hiei as he sat at the window.

"I can't help it. He was my best friend. I can never forget him."

"Kurama, he is not asking you to forget him. Just stop mourning. He would want you to move on."

"How do you know, Hiei?" But the fire demon was silent. The two was silent for a while. Kurama knew he would never forget Kuronue, but can he forgive him for not saving him?

_Sou sa sayonara wa piriodo ja nai sa (That is so a goodbye is not a period) _

_Eien no saka wo nobotte yukeba (If I go on and climb the everlasting hill) _

Suddenly Hiei starting singing a song under his breathe but Kurama caught every word. It was Kuronue's favorite song, _Sayonara wa Marai no Hajimari_, Good-bye is the Beginning of the Future. But how did Hiei know it?

"Hiei, where did you learn that song?"

Hiei looked at the fox for a second then opened the window. Standing on the sill he looked back at Kurama.

"A little black raven taught me." And he disappeared. Kurama ran to the window and looked out at Hiei standing in his garden. In the moonlight he saw Hiei and his shadow, but it wasn't shaped like Hiei. Instead it was taller and had wings, its flowing hair was up in a ponytail. Could it be? But then Hiei was gone in a flash. Kurama smile and settled the red gem on his chest. Kuronue did forgive him and with him in his heart he can move on.

_Itsu ka mata aeru (Someday we shall meet) _

**~End~ **


End file.
